


King of Animals

by Koe



Category: The Master (2012)
Genre: Dubious Science, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychoanalysis, Rape/Non-con Elements, quackery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: The Master is conducting a hands-on processing session in his inner office. Freddie isn't all the way convinced. (Basically porn with the barest traces of plot.)





	King of Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Lancaster Dodd: _"Man is not an animal. We are not a part of the animal kingdom. We sit far above that crown, perched as spirits, not beasts. I have unlocked and discovered a secret to living in these bodies that we hold."_
> 
> What you need to know: Lancaster Dodd is a big fat liar.  
> ("The Cause" is inspired by Scientology and Lancaster Dodd by R. L. Hubbard. Oh, and Philip Seymour Hoffman plays Dodd and Joaquin Phoenix plays Freddie Quell.)

"What are you experiencing right now?"

Lancaster Dodd: The Master, is leaning slightly over Freddie Quell, his patient slash research subject, staring intently into his face. Quell is edging backwards in his seat looking concentrated, drawn inwards on himself, panting. His eyes are closed and his chin is jutting out over a narrow, sinewy throat as he's stretching; his head lolling against the back of the chair, a heavy affair with brown horse hair pillows embedded in dark wood. Both men are sweating heavily and the shadowy room: not Dodd's big lofty office where he usually accepts patients, but his cramped private study and occasional bedroom, is drenched with it.

"What do you _feel_?" Dodd insists again.

"I don't know... Pleasure, I guess? Like I'm going to blow?"

"And what does that feel like? What is going on in that animal brain of yours?"

"Ahhh... It feels real good. Intense, like. The sensation is running right up my spine and into my forehead. And it's getting more and more..."

Dodd is in slippers and a red dressing gown and his hand is buried in Quell's crotch under blue shirttails: moving, moving, moving, quickly up and down. Dodd is breathing heavily from the exertion. He lets go for a second to spit into his hand and then quickly resumes jerking. Quell's shirt falls all the way open and his violently red cock-head is showing: popping up from and disappearing into Dodd's meaty hand with each jerk.

Quell's head is lolling again and his hands are gripping the armrests so hard his fingers are whitening. Dodd leans even closer, staring into Quell's closed eyes: Quell's eyelids are fluttering, Dodd's breaths coming in puffs against his face. Quell's mouth is hanging open crookedly in that typical way of his and he's groaning loudly now.

"Aw, fuck yes, do it harder! Let me nail that wet hole! Let me... AHHH!" Quell is suddenly beyond all concern: shooting and coming in thick ropes all over his shirt front and Dodd's hand, twitching inwards on himself.

Letting out a deep breath Dodd leans back, but he keeps his hand resting lightly on Quell's still spasming dick. He has been carefully monitoring the feelings that have rolled over Quell's face: pleasure looking like pain, blanked out bliss, helplessness, resignation, exhaustion.

Finally Quell opens his eyes to stare back into Dodd's and Dodd releases Quell's dick slowly. He fumbles a handkerchief out of his gown pocket and dries his hand off, never letting go of Quell's gaze. Quell is gripping the armrests harder than ever.

"You're being very good now, Freddie. I know this isn't easy for you."

"Aw, getting a hand job is never that much of a hardship." Quell's words are light, but Dodd can hear the strain in his voice.

"Remaining calm, I mean. My jaw is still aching from from the last time we tried this." Dodd smiles in that warm way he does, captivating and so very reassuring. It's like he has some inner light that just gets to people, that make them want to leave everything behind and follow his lead wherever, beyond all reason.

"Yeah... You're a right charlatan yourself: " _Remain calm..._ " when _you're_ not calm in the least and you can't blame me for reading sumthin' into that. You can't reason away that thing _there_ on the Cause!" Quell nods towards Dodd's crotch, where his gown has fallen open, setting his erect cock on striking display.

"My body is an animal's too, I'm sure you realize that."

"The two sailors that held me down and sodomized my ass down in the Marianas sure were animals too, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to beat them to death."

"Which is exactly why I'm praising you now. You've come a long way from simply lashing out like a beast." Dodd smiles encouragingly at Quell, who is smirking blackly back at him.

"So, you're not expecting me to do anything about that?" Quell gives Dodd's dick-head a quick poke: it twitches and gets visibly harder. A tiny drop of pre-cum dribbles out from the slit as they both watch.

"No, that won't be necessary. I think you have been more than brave enough for tonight." Dodd rights himself in his leather chair and starts gathering his gown.

Quell quickly leans after: "Bah, what the heck. I bet you are gagging for it, even if you think you are above nature or some shit like that." He grips Dodd's cock in a calloused, sure hand, the other groping for Dodd's balls.

"Ahh!" Dodd's gasp is high pitched, like a woman's.

"Yeah, bet you like that, _Master_."

"God, Freddie!"

It doesn't take Quell long to get Dodd off, especially when he bows down and licks over Dodd's cock-head as he whacks Dodd's cock, over and over, drooling sticky saliva down the shaft. Dodd whimpers all along: high, breathless whines, sometimes intertwined with "Freddie!" and "Oh God, oh God!" He shoots embarrassingly quick for a man who prides himself in keeping calm, but Freddie just grins up at him, pearly ropes of cum over his darkly scarred, warped mouth and contrasting small teeth.

"I think I love you, Freddie!" Dodd huffs, still gasping from the shock of orgasm.

"Yeah, getting off tends to do that to a man. It soon fades though." Quell laughs deprecatingly, now looking down at the floor. He shakes himself lightly, breathes out and sighs, "How about some Jug-Juice, Sir?"

"Yeah. Fucking great idea, scoundrel of mine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, sorry! The plot-bunny ran away with me.


End file.
